


Eye Spy

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jorian game of I-spy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Spy

"It’ll be fun, John."

"It’s a stupid game."

"But it’ll pass the time, and I’ve never played before. This stakeout is boring. I’m  _bored_ , man.”

"Tr-"

"Please John?"

"…..Fine."

"Okay, I’ll go first!"

"……don’t be so excited…"

"I spy with my little eye…someone incredibly good looking and who also happens to be one of the best cops our city has ever seen. He’s really amazing with perfect bone structure and I love him a lot. He’s smart and funny and has really nice eyes."

"Let me guess…it’s me. You’re pretty sappy aren’t you? I  _knew_  you were the poetry type. How did I end up dating such a flowery-“

"…actually no, I was talking about myself but keep dreaming, man."


End file.
